Johnson Nash
|tag skills = |level =8 |derived =Hit Points: 100 |actor =Jude Ciccolella |dialogue =PrimmJohnsonNash.txt |alignment =Good |edid =PrimmJohnsonNash |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Johnson Nash é um cidadão de Primm e supervisor da Mojave Express em 2281. Enredo Nash é um idoso que mora na cidade de Primm. No início, ele será encontrado perambulando pelo cassino para onde ele e o resto dos habitantes de Primm fugiram depois que um bando de Powder Gangers mataram o Xerife da cidade e levaram o delegado como refém. Uma vez que a ordem é restaurada finalizando a quest My Kind of Town, ele e sua esposa retornam para casa no prédio da Mojave Express, onde ele trabalha como comerciante. Se Meyers se tornar o novo Xerife de Primm, Nash oferecerá um desconto em todos os seus produtos. Se ao invés disso a NCR tomar o controle, Nash irá mencionar que tem uma quantidade de produtos aumentada devido às rotas comerciais da NCR. Contudo, esses produtos são também mais caros, devido às taxas da NCR. Interações com o jogador Visão geral das interações Quests * ED-E My Love: O Courier encontra um eyebot extremamente danificado chamado ED-E na casa de Johnson em Primm. Ele diz que o robô foi deixado lá por um sucateador e o oferece para o Courier, desde que possa ser reparado. * They Went That-a-Way: Johnson Nash é o homem que conta ao Couriero que era sua entrega e todos os detalhes por trás dela. Ele o envia ao Delegado Beagle para saber mais sobre para onde os homens que o atacaram estavam indo. O Courier também devia dar o pagamento da entrega, a platinum chip e os documentos de guerra da NCR do New Vegas Strip para ele. Durante o diálogo sobre o pacote, Nash menciona seu estranho encontro com Courier #5, que rejeitou o trabalho quando viu o que o Courier era o próximo nome na lista. * My Kind of Town: Johnson irá dar sugestões ao Courier sobre possíveis xerifes para Primm e sua opinião sobre eles. * I Fought the Law: Johnson pode dar informações ao Courier sobre o possível ataque da NCR na NCRCF. Inventário Anotações * Johnson é uma das raras pessoas que conheceram Ulysses, devido a ter trabalhado como mensageiro, pelo menos por algum tempo. ** Se você falar com ele sobre Ulysses, ele diz que "espera que The Divide o esfole vivo". Coincidentemente, o Marked men do Divide parece ter sofrido desse destino. * Johnson é um jogador de Caravan, mas jogará apenas um máximo de 5 jogos, similar a Cliff Briscoe. Frases notáveis | | | | }} Aparições Johnson Nash aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Nash pode não ir para sua loja após você ajudar Primm a restabelecer a ordem, fazendo com que ele nunca seja capaz de negociar com você. Uma solução, que não funciona em todos os casos, é abandonar ED-E e recrutá-lo novamente dentro da loja de Nash. Outra possível solução no PC é usar o console para matar e ressuscitar Nash. E por último, também no PC, há a possibilidade de ir para a loja de Nash e movê-lo para você com o comando do console: * Se você tentar acordar Nash a fim de negociar com ele, ele pode tornar-se um "log flutuante" enquanto caminha para seu banco atrás do balcão. Você não poderá falar com até que ele chegue lá. * Há uma chance do seu sistema congelar após sair da tela de compra. * Se você falar com ele a fim de negociar, ele irá responder "Give me a moment to get back to my shop, and i'll show you my stock", mas ele não fará nada disso. Falar com ele de novo não resultará em nada. Isso acontece devido ao patch 1.07. A única maneira conhecida de consertar esse problema é deletar o patch ou simplesmente nunca finalizar a quest de trazer a lei de volta à Primm, ou esperar até antes do fim do jogo para finalizar a quest. de:Johnson Nash en:Johnson Nash es:Johnson Nash fr:Johnson Nash it:Johnson Nash pl:Johnson Nash ru:Джонсон Нэш uk:Джонсон Неш Categoria:Comerciantes do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens de Primm Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: New Vegas